Mr Cool
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Itaru, Makoto's little sister, meets Ryuji Hasuma for the first time and thinks he's cool!


**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: A oneshot I had the urge to write about. Ryuji meeting Makoto's little sister. She'll, however, end up taking a liking to the Rider. Takes place during the summer vacation arc in Kamen Rider Days, which is Kamen Rider Days II.**

**Mr. Cool**

"Hey, Itou," Ryuji greeted Makoto as he ran into him in the park. He also noticed that his girlfriend's ex wasn't alone. "Who's the kid?" Makoto's right hand was being held by a cute little girl with her hair in pigtails tied with yellow ribbons. She looked to be 5-6 years old and shared a resemblance with Makoto and was in a cute pink sleeveless dress.

"This is my little sister, Itaru," said Makoto.

"Onii-chan, who's that?" Itaru asked.

"This is…" Makoto began, unsure of how to word his response. He and Ryuji weren't exactly friends. "This is my classmate, Ryuji Hasuma."

"Hey, what's up?" Ryuji greeted coolly. He squatted down to eye-level with Itaru. His gaze also softened, "So, having fun with your big bro?"

"Hai!" Itaru nodded.

Ryuji stood up and looked Makoto in the eye. He then leaned in and whispered/growled, "Don't do anything to upset this little girl. She really looks up to you." Ryuji may have a general hatred for the human race, but innocent children were an exception. Granted, he could sense that Itaru was a pure and wholesome little girl.

Makoto developed a cold sweat and nodded, "Hai…"

Ryuji's eyes then went to the teddy bear that Itaru was holding. It smelled funny. Actually, it smelled like rotting corpses. Only one thing smelt like rotting corpses. "Itaru-chan, where did you get that teddy bear?"

"Actually, I got it for her," said Makoto. "There was some old street vendor selling toys and Itaru-chan wanted a teddy bear so I got her one."

Without warning, Ryuji took the teddy bear away from Itaru and threw it away. Makoto shouted, Itaru cried, but Ryuji shouted at them, "Run!"

The teddy bear landed not too far from them. Of course it didn't stay still for long. Slowly, it rose up to its feet and Makoto's eyes widened. "That's…not natural."

"Onii-chan, the teddy bear's moving!" Itaru pointed excitedly.

Ryuji, of course, knew that this was no normal teddy bear. His suspicions were confirmed as it grew long and sharp claws, and its eyes glowed red. It then opened its mouth to expose very sharp teeth as its fur became dark. Itaru began to shiver in terror as she saw the monster her teddy bear had become. "Itou, get your sister out of here and run!"

The Teddy Bear Horror began to grow in size until it turned into a large, demonic grizzly bear. It then lunged at them with its claws ready to rip them to shreds. Itaru screamed and Makoto wrapped his arms around her protectively as he turned his back to the monster. Ryuji reacted quickly and fired an ice beam from his hand, freezing the Horror in its tracks. Ryuji then rushed forward and used a powerful roundhouse kick that shattered the ice and the Horror within.

Itaru had seen the entire thing and was gaping while being held protectively by her brother. "It's dead," concluded Ryuji and Makoto let out a breath of relief as he stood up, still holding Itaru's hand. "Itou, do you mind telling me where this guy you brought the toy from is?"

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan, your friend is so cool," said Itaru as she walked home with her brother.<p>

"Yeah, I guess," said Makoto. Itaru was still feeling excited over what happened. She had been terrified by the Horror but Ryuji had taken care of it.

"I wanna see him again," she added.

'Please don't,' Makoto begged. He knew Ryuji still didn't like him. The dark-haired boy with cold blue eyes had made it perfectly clear. Even if they did have a more amicable relationship now after that incident on Grongi Island, Ryuji would never think of him as anything more than the guy who had broken Kotonoha's heart. Even if Kotonoha had forgiven him, Ryuji would never forgive him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ryuji answered the door and saw Makoto. "What do you want?" he asked.<p>

"Konnichiwa, Ryuji-niichan!" Itaru greeted. Ryuji looked down at her then back up at Makoto.

"She wanted to see you," Makoto answered, smiling awkwardly. "So, what happened yesterday?"

"Tracked the street vendor down, took care of him," Ryuji summarized. The vendor had actually been a Horror but Ryuji had slain it.

"Ryuji-kun, who is it?" Kotonoha called from inside.

"It's Itou, and his little sister," Ryuji replied. "Should I let them in?"

* * *

><p>Makoto sat in Kotonoha's house with his little sister. The little girl, as Kotonoha saw, was so adorable. Kokoro was out with Tatsu leaving the couple alone for the day. Makoto had probably interrupted something if Ryuji looked annoyed at him. Then again, Ryuji always looked annoyed at him.<p>

Itaru had talked him into taking her to see Ryuji. Ryuji had moved in with Kotonoha and Makoto knew that Ryuji still did not like him. Ryuji barely tolerated him and for good reason too.

"So, how did you meet Ryuji-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yesterday my teddy bear turned into a monster and Ryuji-niichan fought it," said Itaru happily, "He's so cool!"

"Yes, he is," Kotonoha giggled as she patted Itaru on the head. "You really love your big brother, don't you?"

"Yes, he's the greatest!"

Ryuji snorted in response to that. The girl was innocent, naïve, and had no idea what her big brother was like or what he'd nearly done. Makoto stared at Ryuji worriedly. Here was his chance for him to make Makoto look bad in front of his impressionable little sister. "Well, seeing that he did try to protect you he sure is," Ryuji stated.

Makoto blinked.

* * *

><p>"Bye-bye!" Itaru waved as she stood at the door with her brother.<p>

"See you later, Kotonoha, Hasuma," said Makoto.

As the brother and sister left, Kotonoha said to Ryuji, "That was a nice thing you did."

"What was?" he responded.

"You looked like you wanted to say bad things about Makoto-kun in front of his sister," she said. "I could see it in your eyes. You were tempted."

"Of course I was, but I'm not an asshole," Ryuji retorted. "OK, I'm not a HUGE asshole. I'm not gonna make a little girl hate her big brother. She'll learn it herself that he isn't all that perfect and it's not really my business."

"You still haven't forgiven him," Kotonoha noted.

"No, and I may never will, but I tolerate him at the very least," said Ryuji.

"I guess that's all I can ask from you," said Kotonoha.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked as he followed her into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Itaru's just so adorable! It's too bad she wasn't featured in KRD but this is just a way to make up for her lack of appearance in my main fic. Please, read and review.<strong>


End file.
